


关于生日

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷有点喝多了给管家添了不少麻烦毫无知觉地把某个秘密暴露在他眼前





	关于生日

**Author's Note:**

> 拖欠多时的债务  
> 迟到的七夕礼物  
> 起了个好头还是没能开起来的车  
> 依旧甜饼到老
> 
> 感谢瓜汤太太不离不弃  
> 望能长长久久一起嗑CP  
> 顺便我都码完了  
> 你的呢【微笑

在Jeeves的印象中，Bertie并不是一个嗜酒的人。  
确实，他经常带着一身酒气和打成卷展不开的舌头晃晃悠悠撞进门。但其实刨去那些在Drones Club聚众狂欢的夜晚，他极少饮酒过量，即使他现在身为“餐饮委员会主席”，本可以整日泡在庄园主们送进家门的葡萄酒里。  
三杯威士忌。  
那是他的危险线。  
多出一滴都会让他唇齿不清，本就不够灵光的头脑彻底停摆。  
他是明确知道这一点的。  
但是——Jeeves看着坐在身旁的人发起愁——这已经是第八杯了。加上他刚刚叫的那一杯的话。  
今天是Jeeves的生日，Bertie好心地邀请他——不是以主仆关系，而是以朋友关系——共进晚餐。Jeeves再三推拒表示这不合礼数，但最终败给了Bertie的百般纠缠。事实上，Bertie为了让他同意，挡在他做每一件事的路上。Jeeves忍下了给他下午茶添点料的冲动，感觉自己涵养又提升了。  
晚餐非常令人愉快，Bertie显然是有所准备。点餐时，Bertie几度暗示他该如何“正确”点单。暗示的程度让点餐员在Jeeves说出菜名之前就先拿笔记好了。煎到焦黄，泛着奶油清香的鱼肉确实在很大程度上抚平了他的内心。看向Bertie的眉眼也柔和了一些。  
直到刚刚。  
饭后Bertie再次建议两人去喝一杯。这次Jeeves没再拒绝，但很明显这成了他今晚最大的失误。一个没反应过来，桌上就出现了七个空杯子。他只是转头跟侍者说句话的功夫，Bertie就一口把最后一杯酒也灌进了肚子。  
“J——嗝”  
哐——  
Jeeves不忍地闭眼。  
Ouch.  
  
额头磕出一大片红印子也没能成功磕醒醉酒的少爷。  
在众人质疑的目光中，在雇主已经晕厥的情况下，Jeeves觉得自己的脸皮不足以厚到再拖着个随时可能吐出来的人，叫一个路边的出租车。于是他硬着头皮把Bertie把胳膊搭在自己肩上，架着他一步一步地往住处挪。两条街道也并不算很远。Jeeves想。  
走完一条，他就后悔了。  
秋冬季节的寒气也没能赶走燥热，他的汗已经是顺脖子在淌。两人接触的地方最少说也相隔了四层布料，一开始还只是可以忍耐的温热，到现在就成了滚烫，且被汗液浸透，湿哒哒地扒在皮肤上。Bertie随着两人步伐一下下的往前点着头，不时还踉跄一下。光揽住他不让他一头栽在地上就耗费了Jeeves大量力气。  
Bertie也许比他想的要结实。Jeeves喘着气打量他。  
好吧，可能只是胖了。  
他确实比最早见到的时候圆润了不少。  
明天开始要给他的晚餐偷偷减量。Jeeves下定决心。  
  
快到公寓的地方有排长椅，Jeeves少有的想感谢上帝。他至少要在带他进电梯前稍微整理下两人的着装——什么领子领带通通都被戴离了原来的地方。他们看起来不是被打劫了，就是刚在小巷里激烈亲热完。  
他转过身子让Bertie慢慢地滑坐在长凳上。Bertie却因为突然地失重感，两臂紧紧环上Jeeves的脖子。Jeeves被勒得低下头，Bertie凑到了他的颈窝，酒精的气味从他微张的泛红嘴唇里溢出，气息像舔过Jeeves的脖颈。始作俑者对自己做了什么一无所知，还用散发着香气的一头浅棕色卷发在Jeeves的下巴上蹭来蹭去。  
Jeeves呆站在原地久久不能动弹，许久才颤抖着呼出一口气。  
  
“Wooster先生这是怎么了？Jeeves，先生？”  
黑人电梯员用一如既往地玩味语调调侃，止不住地打量两人。  
被环住脖子的，衣衫凌乱的，Jeeves先生一本正经地回答：“我们有一些小小的意见不一致。”  
他在出电梯的时候听到了背后人的窃笑。  
他现在心情非常的好，他选择无视。  
并决定把他准备直接扔掉的Bertie的新帽子送他。  
  
平时的话，Jeeves都会负责帮Bertie换上睡衣。但是今天......  
他看了看耶稣受难式脸朝下bia在床上的Bertie。  
他突然不确定他今天有这个定力。  
叹了口气，该做的还是要做的。  
Jeeves别开脸，不看就行了吧，不看。  
他把手伸到被子和Bertie的身体之间，解开他的领子，外套，裤子。  
当他一口气拽下对方的裤子时，正主发出了不满地嘟囔。  
Jeeves头一个念头竟然是躲到床底下。  
第二个念头是开始嫌弃自己。  
Bertie扭了扭身子，把被子攒起一个团抱着。抱着又觉得不够，又搂了两把把被子团得更大。  
“J——”  
沉睡之人无意识地呓语。  
“J，J.......”  
“J——Jeeves”  
Jeeves停下动作看着他。  
“Lo.........”  
Jeeves一颗心一瞬间顶到嗓子眼。他直勾勾地盯着Bertie，几乎要洞穿对方的内心。  
看看他未能说出口的话，是不是一如他期盼多年的那样。  
屋内安静的只能听见闹钟秒针的声响。  
Jeeves觉得听不到下半句他这辈子都要睡不好了。  
就在他几乎要放弃的时候。  
“Lo.......Lo........”  
“........Luvvie”  
Jeeves微笑着一枕头拍上他的头。  
扭头，起身，关灯，关门。  
一气呵成。  
明天他问起来就说我也喝醉了就完了。  
Jeeves微笑着咬牙切齿。  
哐——  
又一声巨响。  
Jeeves飞速冲了回去。  
  
地上躺着Bertie，台灯，闹钟，翻倒的床头柜和椅子。  
我才刚出去？他是怎么做到同时打翻这么多东西的？  
场景太奇异了，Jeeves一瞬间都不知道该作何反应。  
Bertie显然又磕伤了脚踝和膝盖，依旧闭着眼，还身残志坚地要从地上挣扎着爬起来。  
眼看着又要摔，Jeeves赶紧过去从后面抄住了他。  
Bertie不领情，手脚胡乱地挥舞着，像个要不到糖吃的三岁孩子。  
第三次扇到Jeeves脸的时候，Jeeves无奈地松了手，只得像任何一个学走路孩子的家长一样，默默守护在后面。  
Bertie没再摔，大幅度摇晃着走向了衣柜。  
Jeeves皱眉，他要是把衣柜东西都翻出来，他怕是要收拾一整天。  
但是他只是绕到衣柜旁边，把手指颤巍巍地伸向衣柜和墙之间的缝隙，抠来抠去。  
Jeeves顺着他的视线看过去，一个小小的盒子被巧妙的卡在阴影处，不仔细看是不会发现的。  
Jeeves心里咯噔一下子。  
这人又背着自己买什么见不得人的了。  
他先一步拿到了盒子。但Bertie也死死地捏着一边不撒手。Jeeves突然一使劲，抢了过来。打开一看，又愣了。  
他曾在Bertie生日的时候送过他一对袖扣。被Bertie狠狠地嫌弃了。  
“你们这些老古板一点创新的审美意识都没有”Bertie嘴往下咧着，左眼不敢置信，右眼品味为零，对着礼物指指点点。  
然后他再没看到过那对袖扣。  
他连彻底大扫除的时候都没有再看见。  
他以为他扔了。  
他刚来得及拿出一个，Bertie就一把夺过，骄傲地一扬下巴，紧接着就像砍倒的树一样平拍在了床上。  
把盒子用手包了个密不透风。  
Jeeves看着他，眼神几乎要融化。  
他坐到他的床旁，抚上他发梢，额头，脸庞。  
再等等吧。  
不急。  
  
Jeeves就真的一夜没有睡。  
他看着Bertie想到了太多过往。  
大多是愉快的，当然也有尴尬和痛苦。  
那些曾经活络，几次暗淡，又因为对方一句话一个动作重新绽放的念头充满身体。  
胸口绒暖绒暖的。  
在学校时，老师曾玩笑说过：“找到一个合适的雇主比找到真爱可要难多了。”  
Bertie。  
一个念出口都会变柔软的名字。  
也许他真的很幸运。  
  
  
快到平时Jeeves叫他起床的点钟。  
他突然像弹簧一样地蹦了起来。  
快步走到衣柜把盒子精准无比地塞回去。  
倒回床上继续睡。  
一连串动作一气呵成，让Jeeves叹为观止。  
  
临近中午，Bertie终于哼了一声，揉揉眼睛坐了起来。  
Jeeves靠床坐着，闻声立刻头歪向一边装睡。  
“唔呃............... Jeeves？”  
Jeeves“惊醒”。  
“Sir？”他捏了捏额头，“我们昨晚好像喝太多了，就这么睡了。”  
Bertie眯着眼回忆，好像是这么个事。  
突然Bertie猛地一拍被子。  
“J, J, J, Jeeves我没说什么吧！”  
“您是指？”  
“没......没什么”Bertie的眼睛看向天花板一角，声音被动摇充满。  
“如果您是在说承诺的话”Jeeves看见Bertie的眼睛一瞬间瞪大，他顿了一下，“您确实有在坐电梯时说要把新买的帽子送给电梯员，您说那顶帽子跟他的个性相得益彰。”  
“哦不！我真的很喜欢那个帽子的！那么大羽毛的帽子很难找的！”  
“我很抱歉，sir”  
“没关系，我觉得他们店里应该还有，我吃完饭再去看一下。”  
“我会尽量避免那件事的发生的。”小声。  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“早饭煎蛋卷可以吗？”职业化微笑。  
“再加一个蛋吧。”Bertie眼睛亮晶晶“拜托你了。”  
“如您所愿，sir”  
阳光打进屋内，Jeeves左手腕上的袖扣泛着银光。  
看他什么时候才能发现吧。  
背对Bertie，他弯了嘴角。


End file.
